This invention is a continuation-in-part of applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/608,007, filed on Nov. 1, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,80.
This invention relates to a rudder sleeve for a boat rudder, particularly for rudders of large boats such as yachts, commercial fishing craft, and the like. It has been observed that greatly increased control at all speeds by increasing the hydrodynamic surface area exposed to the flow of water. Heretofore rudders have been replaced with larger, much more expensive rudders, requiring substantial expense and downtime.
The invention permits a simple and quick attachment to the rudder which serves as efficiently as complete rudder replacements which are far more expensive. Furthermore, the original rudder is protected within the new sleeve, so that damage to the sleeve can often be repaired, or the rudder sleeve replaced, so that replacement of the original rudder is avoided.